Manhattan
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | county = | city = New York City | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = | 1st = }} is one of the boroughs of New York City. Located primarily on Manhattan Island at the mouth of the Hudson River, the boundaries of the borough are identical to those of New York County, an original county of the state of New York. It consists of Manhattan Island and several small adjacent islands: Roosevelt Island, Randall's Island, Ward's Island, Governors Island, Liberty Island, part of Ellis Island, and U Thant Island; as well as Marble Hill, a small section on the mainland near the Bronx. The original city of New York began at the southern end of Manhattan, and expanded in 1898 to include surrounding counties. It is the smallest yet most urbanized of the five boroughs. Points of Interest ; Chrysler Building: The Chrysler Building is one of the tallest skyscrapers in New York City and one of the city's most recognizable landmarks. For a time, it had earned the distinction of being the tallest building in the world until it was pwned by the erection of the Empire State Building in 1931. Had things gone differently, the Chrysler Building likely would have been immortalized by a certain skyscraper-climbing gorilla had it not been for the Empire State Building. The Chrysler Building never really plays an integral role in the horror genre, but is often seen in the background of the Manhattan skyline in films such as Exorcist II: The Heretic and Species II. ; The Drake: The Drake is a residential hotel located at 999 Park Avenue on Manhattan's Upper East Side in New York City, New York. The building was owned by Gavin Doran and his wife Olivia. In 2012, the Doran's hired Jane Van Veen and Henry Martin to work as co-managers of the Drake. During their brief stay there, Jane and Henry learned something about the demonic supernatural forces that held sway over the building. ; Empire State Building: The Empire State Building is a 102-story landmark Art Deco skyscraper in New York City at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street. Its name is derived from the nickname for the state of New York, The Empire State. It stood as the world's tallest building for more than forty years, from its completion in 1931 until construction of the World Trade Center's North Tower was completed in 1972. In 1933, the Empire State Building earned the attention of a giant ape known as Kong, who likened the building to the mountain peaks of his native African island. Kong took a captive, Ann Darrow, and scaled the Empire State Building, only to be shot down by fighter planes. King Kong (1933) ; Hotel Dolphin: The Hotel Dolphin is a luxurious hotel located on 61st street in New York City. It has earned itself a rather bleak reputation over the past several decades, owing largely to rumors of Room 1408 being haunted. For more than sixty years, Room 1408 has allegedly been responsible for a string of bizarre, inexplicable occurrences including forty-two deaths, twelve of which were suicides and at least thirty "natural" deaths. 1408 (2007) ; Madison Square Garden: Madison Square Garden is a multi-purpose indoor arena in the New York City borough of Manhattan. Located in Midtown Manhattan between 7th and 8th Avenues from 31st to 33rd Streets, it is situated atop Pennsylvania Station. Crash Simpson and his motorcycle stunt show circuit performed at the Garden many years ago. One particular show proved to be Simpson's last, as he had died performing a stunt, despite the fact that his adoptive son, Johnny Blaze, sold his soul to the devil to cure Crash of cancer. In the late 1990s, the mutant reptile known as Godzilla used Madison Square Garden as its nest, and gave birth to dozen of mini-Godzilla eggs. The newborn monsters rampaged through the arena, trying to kill a group of people that had been trapped inside. ; World Trade Center: The World Trade Center played a pivotal role in the 1976 remake of King Kong. In the film, the giant ape, Kong, equates the Twin Towers to two mountainous peaks from his native jungle island and scales the building with his beloved human companion Dwon perched on his shoulder. Ultimately, fighter jets shoot Kong down from the building as he nears the top and he plummets towards his doom. Films that take place in * 1408 * Anamorph * Cloverfield * Devil's Advocate, The * End of Days * FDR: American Badass * Final Destination 3 (2006) * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Gremlins 2: The New Batch * I Spit on Your Grave * In the Mouth of Madness * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth * House of Horrors * Inferno * King Kong (1933) * King Kong (1976) * King Kong (2005) * Maniac * Maniac Cop * Mimic (1997) * Mimic 2 * Mirrors * New York Ripper, The * Phantom of the Opera (1989) (partially) * Resident Evil: Retribution * Rosemary's Baby * Spawn * Species II * Wolf * Wolfen TV shows that take place in * 666 Park Avenue Comics that take place in * Ghost Rider, Volume 3 * Predator, Volume 1 Characters from * Alice Moore * Carl Denham * [Fisher * Gerald Olin * J.P. Monroe * Joey Summerskill * Peter Mann People who were born in * Fred J. Lincoln * Jack Nicholson * John H. Tobin * Neal Adams * Reeve Carney * Viggo Mortensen * Ving Rhames People who died in * Charles Durning * Erland van Lidth * Fritz Weaver * Guy Gallo * Jonathan Demme Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:New York Category:Evil Ernie locations Category:Friday the 13th locations